Technical Field
The present invention relates to semiconductor devices and processing, and more particularly to structures and methods for forming the structures, which include a vertical single electron transistor device.
Description of the Related Art
With decreasing node sizes, the semiconductor industry has been looking for alternate designs to conventional complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) technology. These alternatives need to provide at least comparable performance in a smaller chip area. Single electron transistors (SET) are being researched as a potential device option beyond conventional CMOS devices. However, in order to operate at higher temperature, SET needs to have a very small island, which is very difficult to achieve by conventional processing.